Love and Money
by HJT
Summary: Jendall fic. While Babe and Jamie try to kidnap Little Adam again they stumble upon a secret JR and Kendall have been hiding from Ethan.
1. Chapter One

Chapter one

It had been weeks since she'd seen Little Adam and even longer for Jamie, the lumbering man creeping alongside her. Babe missed her son so much it hurt. She needed him. Needed to see him, hold him, to see the proof that she had accomplished something good in her life. And she fooled herself and Jamie into thinking he needed her too.

The Chandler tunnels, through which they lurked, were well known to one of them. Jamie Martin, during an earlier part of his obsession with Babe, had gone through them many times to spy on JR, steal money, and now to steal the most important part of the man he used to call his brother's life: Adam Chandler III soon to be Baby James.

"This is it," Jamie announced as they got t the entrance that opened closest to the nursery. "Mama's coming' Baby James," whispered Babe.

Creeping through an empty bedroom and into the hallway, they were as quiet as they could possibly be. Opening the door to the nursery, they crept in and approached the empty crib.

"Oh my God!" Babe strained to keep her voice down. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's with the nanny or JR. We'll have to go back to the tunnels and wait."

As he spoke Babe had time to think. And she noticed all the familiar toys and even the things on the walls as her eyes adjusted to the dark. This was Bess's old nursery. And as far as she could tell everything in the room was exactly the same as it had been when the little girl lived there. Babe still missed Bess and, as the room proved, JR did too.

Tears filled her eyes at the memory of the life she had with JR and Bess. The life they could have had if she hadn't lied to him again and again. If she had gotten around to annulling her marriage to Paul. If she hadn't cheated on him with his brother. If she hadn't broken his heart.

Stuart was right. JR is filled with hatred and revenge and she helped make him that way.

Suddenly she was filled with remorse and guilt. Because of her the man she loved had made a shrine to a daughter he'd loved and lost. A little girl that didn't exist. And now she had come to take another child from him.

"But he's keeping our son away from me," she reasoned with herself conveniently forgetting she once told him their son was dead. "And he and Adam are evil and they'll turn my Sweet Baby James evil too if he stays with'em. I gotta do what's right for my boy."

Having successfully convinced herself that she was right and he was the devil she turned to Jamie and filled him in on the fact that they were in Bess's old room and her baby must be somewhere else.

"So lets look around a bit more for him. They won't be back from the Nurses Ball till late if they come back tonight at all. But we still gotta keep quiet course of the nanny."

So back into the hallway she tried to decide which way to go, which room JR might use for their son, when a noise interrupted her thoughts. And suddenly before the couple could even consider hiding a laughing Kendall Hart with JR Chandler close behind came bounding around the corner.

All the laughter died when the two pairs came face to face.

At first there was only astonished silence. But that was broken by Babe and Jamie's attempted retreat. As they ran for an exit they were cut off as JR's calm voice followed.

"You've already been caught. And it's not just our word against yours. There are camera's everywhere. The halls, tunnels... We knew you'd make some feeble kidnapping attempt after you lost your three hours a week, Dumbela. We just didn't think it'd be this soon. Thanks. With you and your ape here behind bars we won't have to be looking over our shoulders anymore."

During this whole monologue Babe strained to keep her boyfriend from attacking his former brother.

"Wow. Look at him. He is like an animal," observed an amused Kendall as Jamie managed to get past Babe who still tried holding him back by grabbing hold of his clothes.

"Nah, he's just putting on a show for us," said JR with a broad smile on his face. "Sorry James. Maybe it'll work when your cellmates try to get friendly."

"I can let him go," Babe warned.

"Go ahead. You'll just be helping my case even more."

"Jamie will stop! God! JR...JR c'mon. You already took my son. Even my three hours. Can't you just... Don't you understand? I gotta see him."

"See him," laughed Kendall bitterly. "Like you let my sister see Miranda while you gotta play mommy?"

"I know I was wrong about that-"

"You came here to kidnap Little Adam just like you did before. Just like you did to Miranda. That's how you get your kicks isn't it? Taking babies and telling their parents they're dead really puts a sparkle in your eye doesn't it?"

"Hey! Back off!" Shouted Jamie.

"Or what?"

"Yeah little brother. What?"

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do?" Jamie started to advance when Babe stopped him yet again.

"Spending the night Kendall?" Babe gestured to the robes they were wearing and to the curly hair that was more wild then usual.

The pair were taken aback. In their triumphant glee they had forgotten their own little secret which was being revealed to their worst enemies.

"Yeah," answered Kendall, trying to play it off. "What about you? Were you invited to the sleepover or are you just party crashers? Oh, I almost forgot. You're trespassing kidnappers." Turning to JR. "Lets call the police."

"Not so fast," Babe triumphantly smiled. "You call the police and we'll call your boyfriend" and to JR "and your boss."

"Ethan and I aren't seeing each other anymore so sorry but your little blackmail attempt won't work."

"That's not gonna stop him from firing JR for sleeping with you."

After it was revealed that it was Jonathan, not Zack, who killed Edmund Kendall broke things off with Ethan. Ever since he'd been relentlessly pursuing her with the help of his good friend JR, he'd been making a fool of himself with failed attempt after faile attempt at reconciliation. Kendall was too hurt by his lie to forgive even if he did send her flowers, set up elaborate surprises, and embarrassed her with public displays.

So now to find out the only person he thought was on his side was really sleeping with the love of his life behind his back would infuriate him. Knowing the Chandlers they were most likely trying to stay on a powerful man like Ethan's good side. Especially since he controlled their company and was kind enough to let one of them run it.

All this considered, Babe knew she'd won. Kendall and JR knew it, though they tried to get around it. And as soon as she slowly explained it to Jamie he'd know it too.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The arrangement was thus: Babe and Jamie wouldn't tell Ethan about JR's relationship with Kendall if he let her see Little Adam and didn't call the police on them. He still wouldn't allow his son to be exposed to Jamie but all that mattered to Babe was that she got to see him.

As the first visit was going on JR and Kendall watched them through the French doors on the patio. Both watch with rage as the little blonde boy started waddling in their direction and his mama pulled him back to her scowling at them.

"This is your fault you know," said Adam, sitting on one of the couches behind them. "If you'd kept your eye on the prize instead of playing around "Dumbella" as you call her wouldn't be playing house in the middle of our living room."

"Easy dad," warned JR. "We could decide enough is enough and-"

"What? Run away never to be seen again?"

"And abandon this takeover attempt. With out us your plan doesn't even exist."

"Yeah no more distracting Ethan while you play corporate raider," added Kendall.

"Well it won't matter much if you let the whole town know about the two of you. Cambias will throw you out of our company. And then where will we be? Back at square one that's where. You have to see that bedding Erica junior here isn't furthering our cause."

"OK. I've had enough of this. Between the blonde bimbo in there and the silver fox out here I'm spent." Grabbing her purse Kendall started to stomp away.

"Wait," JR said trying to keep his voice from sounding like he was begging. "You don't have to go, dad'll back off," looking pointedly at Adam who shrugged. "And there are other things we can do besides watching_ her_ with my son."

She had already walked back over to the doors and put her hand on the glass. When he said this last part she turned and smiled at him. "Sorry. I think I should just go. If I stay any longer you'll have to call Ethan and tell him where I am."

"If he found out I could tell him I didn't have a chance-"

"No," Adam said firmly. " There's no reason to make him suspicious."

"Daddy dearest is right. He'll be suspicious enough when he finds out B.B. in there gets to see Little Adam when no ones making you."

After kissing her goodbye JR took up her place at the door.

"This won't be forever," Adam assured his son. "After we take back our company and get Cambias to boot, Babe can tell that pompous Britt whatever she wants."

Just then Little Adam started crying and reaching for his father while his mother unsuccessfully tried to calm him.

"It's not worth it!" For a moment Adam thought his son was going to break through the glass to get the baby form his mothers clutch.

"Just calm down… Now you wouldn't want to disappoint your girlfriend and her dream of revenge on Ethan."

"Kendall doesn't like Babe being around my son anymore then I do. Even if she was for it I wouldn't trade my son just to make her happy."

This confirmed the older Chandlers belief that his namesake was only interested in having Kendall to prove he could. "Then thin of what we'll be gaining."

"Companies! Companies in exchange for my son!"

"Yes companies but not in exchange. He's right there right where we can see him. And when that trailer trash leaves he'll still be here and she'll be missing him more then before she came. Right now she's having the time of her life getting to see her son and rub it in your face at the same time but when she goes home she'll see that a taste of honey is worse then none at all. And in a few weeks' time when we have Cambias and Chandler we'll pull the rug from under her and it'll be like taking Little Adam away from her again."

This appealed to him. He knew deep down his approve of any of this but JR couldn't let himself think of that. Revenge against the woman who broke his heart and stole most of his family was more tempting at the moment. And this was the worst thing he could do to her at this point. Now that he'd taken everything he possibly could from her nothing else seemed to bother her. But this could possibly break her.

Taking JR's silence for confirmation to the plan he went on, "Now I know you promised your woman you'd split Cambias with Bianca but I see no need for that. She can still represent us in France that should be enough."

"No," Said JR firmly. "We're not going back on our deal with Kendall."

Maybe this fling is more then an ego stroke.

"We don't need the Kane women as enemies."

Maybe not. Good. In Adam's opinion there was no need for another Chandler/Kane union.

"I still don't quite understand," said Ethan taking a seat on the couch. "I still don't quite understand," said Ethan, taking a seat on the couch. "We went to a great lengths taking away Babe Carey's visitation. And now out of no where you decide to give it back."

It was the day of the second visit. JR and Ethan were in his office staying out of the way as Babe requested. "Let's just say I wanted to be gracious," JR replied as he poured himself a drink and took a seat behind his desk.

"Please elaborate."

"OK. Well I don't want my son growing up without his mother, but I still want her to know that the only reason she gets to see him is because I choose to let her. If she takes one step out of line or does anything that is inappropriate with my son it's over."

"I'm surprised you're leaving her alone with him."

"She may stupid but she's not dumb enough to try taking him again."

"I don't know if I'd put it past the little wench but it's your call," Ethan cleared his throat and went on. " Now…um…do you think Kendlal is softening towards me at all?"

"Yeah sure."

"Because we could be driving her even further away."

"Nah," assured JR.

"Do you really think so? Kendall isn't one to mince words."

"I'm telling you women want to be pursued. Kendall might tell you to stop but she's really having the time of her life. If you stop she'll think you've lost interest in her."

"But still, she was so angry with me when the whole thing about Zach Slater came out."

"Well yeah, you did almost get her, her best friend, and her cousin killed."

"I didn't know it would escalate that far. Who could have guessed that?" asked Ethan in the tone of one trying to make excuses for something inexcusable.

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing really bad came of it, besides your break-up and Jonathan and Edmunds deaths and the slow deterioration of Ryan and Greenlee's marriage. Why don't we go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"So , maybe we should back off a bit and –"

"And what?" JR demanded, as they turned a corner in the hallway, "let her go back to Ryan?"

"Ryan? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"C'mon. After he married Greenlee Dupres, Kendall was as lost as Jamie without his kidie menu and crayons. And now that he's pushing his wife away she might think she has a chance with him again.""You

"No. After the way he treated her there is no way she would go back to him."

"You gotta be realistic here. Yes he hurt her more then she' ever been hurt. But he was abl to do tha because she loved him so much. That doesn't go away overnight."

"And she did tell me once that she still loved him," said Ethan taking everything in. "You're right she's probably still susceptible to him."

"That's right," said a relieved JR. "And we can't make it easier for her to go back to him."

"So you think I should keep pushing her?"

"Yes."

"Well you've known her longer then I have so I'll trust you on this." Entering the kitchen JR went straight for the refrigerator.

"I won't let you down with Kendall or with Cambias."

"You've been a really good friend to me JR. I have to thank you for that."

"Believe me," he assured, "no thanks are necessary. Now let's get back to winning Kendall and getting back at Zach."

"So you're still all about revenge, JR," came a voice from the doorway.

Then men turned to see Babe Carey with Little Adam on her hip.

"Your visits over so soon?" JR was irritated by her gull.

"No. Our sons hungry."

"Then I'll feed him." He took the baby abruptly without further ceremony and walked back to the 'frig. You can go now."

"I said it wasn't over yet."

"And I dismissed you."

Looking from Ethan to JR she raised her eyebrows giving her ex-husband a warning look and said "I'm not one of those nannies's you keep firing. I'm our son's mama and he needs me. Who knows what'll happen if he doesn't get enough time with me." She ended her little speech with a sidelong glance at Kendall's would be lover.

Seeing how trapped he was JR gruffly relented. "One more hour and that's it."

Taking the baby into the dinning room, she was gone.

"If I'm overstepping feel free to tell me but it seems as though you have a bit of a soft spot for that Carey girl," observed Ethan.

"Believe me you're way off," JR laughed. "I don't feel anything Babe besides the occasional need to vomit."

"It seems as though you're protesting too much."

"It seems as though you need to stop talking about this," retorted an annoyed JR, while his friend laughed.

"It seems as though I was right. And if you can forgive then I'm sure Kendall can forgive me. No matter how much the two of you deny."

Deciding it was in his best interest to let Ethan believe whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't the truth, JR didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

As Adam, feared Ethan happened by the Chandler mansion while Kendall was visiting. Bouncing down the stairs in nothing but one of JR's shirts she was surprised to see her ex-lover staring up at her.

"You and JR…You and JR," he stammered through anger and confused.

Trying to keep her head and find a way out of this Kendall said nothing for a moment.

"You and JR have been sleeping together behind my back? How could you? Both of you!"

She knew denying it wouldn't work so she went with a different approach. "What if we are?"

"Have you?"

"That'd cut you deep wouldn't it? Visions of me and your best friend hitting the sheets would replace the whale and in your nightmares."

"So you're not?"

"Like I said 'What if we are?' What would that have to do with you?"

"You know what that would have to do with me."

"Nope I don't. As far as I'm concerned what or who I do have nothing to do with you."

Strutting past him into the living room she hoped he'd bought the act. Ethan had followed her and continued his inquiry as she poured herself some water.

"What are you doing her… wearing a man's shirt?"

"Aren't you here to see JR? I'm sure Winnie knows where he is." She sat in the chair facing the foyer and automatically crossed her legs.

"I want to see you."

"So you found out I was here and decided to come on over and harass me? How romantic: you're stalking me into forgiveness."

"Believe me I had no idea you would be here."

"I know you won't blame me for not believing a word that comes out of your mouth." Just then a robe clad JR could be seen standing in the doorway behind Ethan.

Oblivious to the presence of anyone else, Ethan persisted on, "Kendall you have to believe that this isn't some kin of scheme."

"Like it usually is you mean? Save it. I know you and my dear friend here are trying to win me back. I'm used to Ethan but I can't believe you'd do this to me JR."

Ethan spun around in surprise. "Thank God you're here. You can tell her how we didn't set this up."

"Why should I believe either of you? You're probably in on this together. When you offered to let me stay here I thought you were trying to be my friend not his employee."

"Come on," JR said trying to sound convincing. "How could I plan to find you crying? I offered you a place to stay because I know how lonely you've been lately."

"Well that explains what you're doing here this early but why are you dressed like that?" asked Ethan.

"I let her borrow one of my shirts. This was a spur of the moment invitation and she didn't have any of her clothes with her."

"Stop acting like you're surprised about this," persisted Kendall.

"You must believe that-" Ethan was interrupted by the sound of crying from the baby monitor.

"I'll get him."

Ethan grabbed Kendall by the arm as she was going by saying, "I'm sure the nanny can get him."

"Get off of her!" JR started advancing on him but was stopped by Kendall's warning stare. She wrenched her arm free saying, "I can take care of myself," and marched past both of them to check on Little Adam.

"JR what is this about?"

"Kendall's right. I asked her to stay here so you'd have easier access to her," he explained. "You ruined it by coming over her first morning here."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't have time. Now I have to try to convince her we had nothing planned."

"Do you think you can," Ethan asked eagerly.

"I don't know if I can," JR started to usher his unwanted guest out. "But if I do you probably shouldn't come over very often for a while."

"But that's the whole point of-"

"It was but she still might be suspicious so cooling it on the visits is the best ting." Having said his goodbye's to Ethan, JR joined his son and girlfriend.

"He bought it," he said triumphantly smiling at them.

"Didn't take very long," Kendall started cooing to the baby, "Did it? No it didn't."

"I think he's laughing at you," said JR.

"No he's trying to talk back. Aren't you, you little love?"

"He's trying to ask why the crazy haired lady talks funny."

"He likes it when he's talked to like this. Miranda loved it too-"

She stopped too late. JR tuned away slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"I was just kidding. You can talk to him any way you want."

"You know what I mean," she insisted. "I didn't think you still- Well I guess you always will- I mean-"Giving up trying to sooth him with words Kendall walked around him till they were face to face and hugged him lightly with the baby between them.

"Excuse me."

Both tensed when they heard the way too familiar voice in the doorway. Not moving JR answered, "Get out of my house."

"When you get some clothes on around our son," Babe shot back, conveniently forgetting her own history of exposing their son to the aftermath of her own romps with Jamie. "I don't want him around what ever's going on between you and Kendall."

JR reluctantly broke the embrace and turned to face his ex-wife. "You get to see Little Adam when ever you want and you have your freedom. Sorry but that's all you're getting. You're not going to tell us how to run our lives."

"I will if it has anything to do with my son. Give him to me."

Grudgingly Kendall handed over the baby who in turn tried to cling to her. This was not lost on the baby's mother who went on with her tirade. "I want you to promise me you won't be around our son like this anymore."

"Like what? We're both completely covered," Kendall snapped, walking over to JR who put his arm around her. "At least more covered then I've seen you at times."

Babe scowled both because of the remark and the obvious closeness between the Kane woman and her ex. "I don't want her around him anymore either."

Scoffing her answered her demand with disgust, "I said you're not going to control our lives. She's living her now so she'll be spending a lot of time with our son."

"I'm not sure Ethan will like any of this."

"Sorry but already knows. And he's cool with it."

"Does he know about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Nope and if he ever does you won't be able to trespass on my son anymore. In fact the only people you'll be bothering are you're new roomies."

The ex's stared each other down, neither willing to give up what they wanted. JR would never give up Kendall and Babe would never let another woman take her place in Little Adam's life.

"OK then. I'm moving in too."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If she stays I stay."

A long drown out argument ensued which the adults had to take elsewhere so the baby wouldn't be subjected to it. In the end Babe, JR and Kendall all became roommates.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4

By no stretch of the imagination was the living arrangement at the Chandler mansion a pleasant one. In fact it sucked for all those involved and slightly involved. Even though Babe was able to spend all her time with her son and didn't have to work at the bar anymore she hated the situation because she was also constantly subjected to the relationship between the former love of her life and the new woman of his. JR and Kendall hated it because they hated Babe and the fact that she was spending time with Little Adam. Adam Senior suffered from it by the mere fact that his house was being overrun. And lastly Jamie and Ethan were lonely.

On the first morning of this new arrangement they "family" sat down together for breakfast.

Adam still unaware of his new guests sat at the head of the table reading his newspaper, drinking his coffee and having an all around pleasant morning. A few moments latter, in came Little Adam in the arms of his nanny, Di Cole. The two adults made their greetings and the nanny put her young charge in his highchair next to her seat. As she finished getting him situated, the baby's mother came tromping in.

"Hey little guy," Babe cooed to her son. Then addressing Di, "Little Adam won't be needing you. From now on I'll be taking care of him."

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be loitering around my house?" Adam demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Carrey but I don't work for you," Di replied calmly to Babe. "When Mr. Chandler gives me my notice I'll leave. But not before."

"I am this boy's mama and I'm telling you I'm gonna be taking care of him."

"Hello? Did I mention this is my house and I want to know what you're doing in it?" asked Adam outraged.

"I'm trying to be polite here but you're not making it easy. The courts decided that you don't get visitation and I find it hard to believe that Mr. Chandler would let you see this baby unless he had to."

"Well he does so I am. Now excuse me," Babe picked up the baby's high chair and moved it to the other end of the table. "I'll be taking care of my boy so you can go."

"She's not going anywhere," said JR from the doorway.

"Finally! Now maybe you can tell me what's going on here."

"Babe is going to be staying here for a while, dad. But she's not going to be firing any servants."

"I don't want to that woman around our son."

"I don't want you on this planet but it doesn't look like either of us is going to get our way."

Babe replied angrily, trying to summon up a threatening tone, "I'm gonna take care of him while I'm here."

"Go ahead," JR shot back indifferently, "make Di's job easier."

With that he greeted his son with a kiss on the forehead, sat down next to his father and started scooping things onto his plate. Di sat next to him and Di the same and Adam went angrily back to his paper.

The next moment Kendall sauntered in and affectionately greeted Little Adam who responded happily. Babe pulled his high chair closer to herself giving her nemesis the death stare.

"Don't you think it's a little risky showing up here at this time in the morning?" Adam demanded.

"Oh I'm not here early." Kendall sat down next to Adam and across from JR.

"She spent the night," said Babe with disgust.

"What?"

"She spent the night," JR repeated smiling at her over his coffee cup.

"My God! This house is not a hotel."

"You got that right. Ad least in a hotel I wouldn't have to eat with the other unwelcome guests."

"Well Kendall if I'm really that unwelcome I can just leave and on my way home I can-"

"Stop by Ethan's and nark. We get it."

"Why is this being discussed in front of the nanny?"

"Dad it's OK. I trust Di."

"And why I don't know."

"Mr. Chandler I really don't know what's going on and if I did I wouldn't tell anyone," Di assured.

"Don't worry Di. I trust you," said Jr.

"Well I don't," Babe chimed in.

"Nobody really cares how you feel."

"You better start."

"All we have to do is let you live here instead of a jail cell."

"Nobody has time to care about your feelings even if you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon," said Kendall annoyed.

"Maybe this should be said in front of Little Adam," Di suggested.

"So now you're telling me how to raise my son? I want her fired!"

"I don't care what you want," JR said angrily. "Di is a better mother then you'll ever think about being." Turning to the nanny. "Will you please take the baby and feed him upstairs?"

"I'm his mama-"

"Like we don't know." Kendall rolled her eyes.

"-so I'll feed him." Collecting the baby, she tromped back out of the room.

"That woman is-" Kendall was interrupted by Adam demanding silence. For once JR agreed with his father. He was mad at himself for letting a fight go on in front of his son and not be the one to stop it. Looking over gratefully at Di, the two exchanged smiles.

From the time JR and Kendall started their arrangement she had started getting closer to Little Adam. In fact at this point the two had bonded more then it is usually possible to bond within a few weeks time. She loved the little boy and he loved her in return.

Walking past the nursery, Kendall heard Little Adam crying. Without hesitating she entered the room and started comforting the child.

Babe, who heard her son over the baby monitor, walked in to see him playing with her rival and laughing in a way she had never heard from him before. Clearing her throat Kendall jumped with a look of surprise followed by a scowl. For a moment the two women had a stare-off. Both refusing to blink.

Kendall was distracted by the baby pushing over the tower of blocks they'd been building.

"I was trying to get him to take a nap. I'd like it if you wouldn't wake him up," Babe said trying to sound calm. She picked up her son.

"I didn't wake him up. He was crying when I walked by."

She didn't respond. She just gave her what was meant to be a disbelieving stare.

Kendall turned around and left the room. Hearing Babe say, "It's all right. She's gone now." It took all the strength she had not to turn back around and kick the blonde's butt so hard her hair would turn back to its original color.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kendall stormed into the Fusion offices reeling from another confrontation with Babe Carey. Yet again the blonde…witch stood between her and Little Adam. Why that woman was so insecure when it came to herself and that baby, Kendall didn't know. What she did know was it was getting old real old, real fast. Something had to be done about this situation.

Simone, Greenlee, and Danielle were already working when Dani saw Kendall getting off the elevator. "You have three messages from Ethan and it's not even nine yet," she said handing them to her as she went by.

"Throw those away. I'm not in the mood for him right now."

"It's the baby snatcher again, isn't it?" asked Greenlee.

"Yep."

"How can you stand living in the same house with her or JR for the matter," questioned Simone, "especially when you have a hottie like Ethan beating down your door. What I wouldn't give for that kind of attention…"

"Like I said before, you want him, you have him."

"If you're sure I'll try to take you up on that." She turned back to her work with a smile on her face.

"Believe me I have no intention of getting back together with him."

"Good, now lets get back to work," ordered Greenlee.

And they did till the ringing of the phone interrupts them and revived the old conversation.

"Three guesses who that is," Dani raised her eyebrows at Kendall. "Want me to tell him you're not in yet?"

"I don't care."

Shrugging the younger girl answered the phone, "Fusion, Danielle speaking." She paused. "Yep she's right here."

"Danielle!"

"Relax it's not for you. Here you are Mrs. Lavery, it's Mr. Lavery."

Taking the receiver Greens visibly tensed up. "Ryan." After a long pause in which she clearly softens. "I'll call you back on my cell."

As soon as the receiver was back in its cradle her two best friends started shooting questions at her.

"We're just going to talk that's it." With that she walked into the back room.

"I think she should forgive him," Simone said as soon as her boss was gone.

"Yeah, she should," agreed Kendall, "but only after he reverses the vasectomy."

"Maybe, but c'mon. What's more important: future kids you don't know yet or the husband she loves?"

"You just don't understand how wonderful a baby is especially in a relationship."

"So that's why you're shacking up with JR," observed Simone, "You like the instant-family."

"No."

"Then I really don't get what you're doing with someone like him. My God, you'd be safer in a tank of piranhas."

"It doesn't matter if you get it or not. We get it and each other and that's all that matters."

"C'mon," Simone insisted. "I'm your friend and I don't want to see you get hurt again. Haven't you been through enough by now?"

"Yes I have. That's why JR and I are perfect for each other: we've both been hurt by love so many times we're not gonna risk our hearts again. But we are up for a little fun and revenge."

"I better put an ad in the paper warning the rest of Pine Valley."

Just then Greens came back in. "You do that Simone because at this point I'm ready to do what ever it takes to save my marriage."

Dani was confused. "I thought you were always at that point."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Simone jumped up and went to her friend.

"Ryan, what else?" At this she sat down as her two best friends went on either side of her and even Dani came over to lend support. "He doesn't want to have kids. And I'm still not backing down on the ultimatum."

Simone tried to reason with her, "Is this really worth losing your husband over?"

"Oh I won't lose my husband. I'll prove it to him that he's wrong. But I have to find a way to do it. Ryan just needs to see what an unbelievably wonderful father he'd be."

"It seems like the only way he might change his mind would be if he really was a dad and he's made sure that's not gonna happen," observed Dani.

"That's it," shrieked Kendall, "Ryan needs to be a dad."

"OK that's what we want to happen but we're trying to make happen. We just need to figure out how."

"Shut up Simone I have an idea that'll fix Ryan's baby-phobia."

Greenlee hopefully turned to her, "Let's hear it."

"Well Little Adam is one of the two most adorable babies in the world."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simone," Kendall warned. "That baby is just irresistible. So imagine if we took him to Ryan and asked him to watch him for a bit for us. They'll start to bond and he'll see how wonderful a baby can be."

"One problem," added Simone, "how're we gonna get him past Babe. It sounds like she has a blockade around him from what you tell us."

"That is a problem."

"When does Little Adam take his nap?" Greens asked. "And does Babe stay with him?"

"No, and around twelve I think."

"OK that's when we go. After she leaves him we go in and take him."

It took a while for her to convince her two friends to actually go through with it. Even Kendall who came up with the idea was a little hesitant. But Greenlee was determined and off the trio went leaving Dani to hold reluctantly handle everything work related while they were gone.

"OK there she goes. Simone, you keep a look out and warn us if she comes back this way," Greenlee commanded with calm ease, "If she sees you tell her you're looking for Kendall."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Simone slowly crept in the direction Babe went while the other two when for the room where the crying baby was being left fall asleep. Seeing Kendall, Little Adam was all smiles and reached out for her. As she started reaching back for him Simone came running in.

"She's coming, she's coming!"

All three squeezed into the closet and tried to keep their breathing steady.

Babe opened the door surprised to see her son still awake. "I thought you were asleep little guy. What happened? Ya just get tired of crying?"

"Does she think he's gonna answer?" Simone was promptly "Shhh'd".

"Well lets lay you down so you can go night-night. What're you pointing at? What's in the closet?"

"Ken-all," the baby answered.

"Kennel?" At this point the three in the closet were on the verge of freaking out. Then Little Adam said it again pointing at the closet. "Closet. Cl-ah-zit. Closet. Now it's nap time honey. You gotta get some sleep. If you don't the frizzy-haired goblin will get you." At this Simone and Greens tried not to snicker while Kendall was obliged to kick them both in the shins. This time they waited a much longer time before attempting to take the child and by the time they did he was almost asleep.

"Quick," said Greens not wanting a repeat of what happened before. "Stick a binky in him and lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting in the CEO's office of Chandler Enterprises JR was smugly rejoicing in the success he was having so far in his scheme to take back his company. It wouldn't be long now till he could call this company his own again as well as the rest of Cambias. These thoughts of future glory were revolving in his head when he was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone in his pocket. Reluctantly he answered it.

"JR Chandler."

"Please tell me you have him!" screeched Babe from the other end.

Sighing with irritation and sounding rather bored already he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Our son! Just tell me you've got him!"

"He's not at home?"

"Why do you think I'm calling!" her voice reached such a high pitch JR had to pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Call the police if you haven't already! I'll be right there," he said without even bothering to say goodbye.

JR hadn't been this panicked since he'd been forced to run with Bess. But this time was worse. At least then if his daughter had been taken away she'd be with good people. God only knew who'd taken Little Adam and what they could be doing to him. These thoughts harassed him the whole way home making his fear multiply every second.

The police were already at the mansion questioning servants when he got there. Seeing that Derrick was the only one not busy he decided to approach him.

"Detective Frye," JR tried to make his voice sound calm and authoritative. "I want to know all your leads and any clues you've got."

"At this point we know about as much as you do so-"

"Have you questioned the Buchanan's," he interrupted, "or Jamie Martin?"

"I've already called him," Babe said, stepping forward, "He don't know where Little Adam is."

"We're not taking his word for it," turning to Derrick, "Find him."

"You're not going to tell me how to do my job. Now jus sit back and let us work."

"Look you-" he was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone. After seeing that it was Ryan he decided not to answer it. "Like I was saying-"

"Don't worry, son," Adam came confidently down the stairs, "I have all our people on this. We will find Little Adam."

The phone rang again except this time it was the land line.

Before it could be answered Jamie Martin burst through the door causing all kinds of disorder with his yelling, accusations, and demands to see "his" son.

"You wanna know who took him look right there," (Pointing at JR), "He took our son so Babe couldn't see him anymore."

"That's ridiculous," said Adam, "My son is letting that _woman_ (and I use the term loosely) see Little Adam, even though he doesn't have to, out of the goodness of his heart. I won't stand for this ape coming in here making such accusations. Derrick, I want him removed from my home. And while you're at it take his ungrateful wench with him."

"Say something else about Babe and you'll regret it," threatened Jamie.

"Oh will I? Tell me who's going to make me regret calling that thing by her proper name? Oh my God look at him did everyone see that he tried to attack me. That's right. Hold him down. Derrick maybe you should call for reinforcements."

"You're not helping Adam," Derrick said trying to restrain the wild man along with a few other officers.

"Jamie please! Just stop it," Babe begged, "You're making everything worse."

"You're right he is," observed the older Mr. Chandler. "Not only is he going to get charged for assault but resisting arrest to boot."

"Everybody just stop," insisted JR, "Can't this wait till after we find my son?"

"Don't worry, son, like I said I've got all our people on it. We'll be doting on him again before nightfall."

And again the phone rang.

"It might be the kidnappers asking for ransom," suggested Babe frantically, "Get it, get it."

As JR picked up the receiver Babe got as close as she could to listen. When he put it to his ear he heard the sounds of a baby crying.

"It's him!" she said walking away on unsteady feet to sit on the stairs.

Everyone in the room, even Jamie was silent.

"Alright. What do you want?" he asked in the steadiest voice he could muster.

"I want you to come get your kid," answered a familiar voice on the other end.

"Ryan?"

"Yep. When are you coming? I can't drop him off because I don't have a car seat."

JR still couldn't believe it, "Ryan? You took my son?"

"No. My wife and her nutty friends thought it'd be funny to leave him here and not tell me about it. Now can you please come get him?"

"I'm on my way."

"What's gong on?" Babe asked as soon as he'd hung up. "Did Ryan find our son? Did he see who took him?"

"Yes," JR answered, the muscles in his jaw contorting.

Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that ya guys anticipated my next move but it was pretty cool for me to see that. Thanks again guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Other than that one word answer, JR gave no explanation as to what was said during the telephone call with Ryan. Instead he wordlessly left the house, got into his car barley noticing that Babe and Adam were his passengers or that the police were following close behind, and made a beeline toward the Lavery's house.

It was an uneventful drive. Adam was on the phone calling off the search, Babe was in the backseat hyperventilating, and JR was silently fuming. But when they finally made it to Ryan's and Little Adam there was such a reunion one would think they had been separated for years. In fact when the Fusion trio walked through the open front door they were greeted with the sight of the mother and father embracing their son and each other.

"What the hell's going on here?" demanded Kendall jealously surveying the scene before her, but failing to notice the police officeres questioning Ryan, who very far away from the baby and looked like he'd jump off the balcony if the kid tried to come any close.

At the sound of her voice the ex's turned instantly in anger.

"That's what I wanna know," said Babe with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, me too," added Ryan. "You can't imagine my surprise to come into a room expecting to see my wife and finding him. Here I am thinking we're going to work everything out and you pull this."

"We are," insisted his wife.

"So you left me with his kid why?"

"Yeah Kendall. What is our (Babe gestured to herself and JR, like everybody in the room was stupid) son doing here? You know what I don't even care. Derrick aren't ya gonna arrest'em?"

"Arrest us? Whoa don't get ahead of yourselves here. We just took across town for a couple hours. It's not like we crossed state lines."

"Simone's right, _Bella_. Unlike you we didn't go on a road trip with a primate or let two people think their babies died," Kendall pointed out.

"So you're trottin' that old horse out again," Babe asked, annoyed.

"Do you think everybody's just going to forgive and forget just because you smile and cry a lot? JR wait. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think he's going?" demanded Adam. "My son's going to press charges against you and your cohorts."

"Charges?" said Ryan and JR, who'd stopped dead, in unison. "This isn't something that can't be settled between us."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ryan," said Greenlee, "we were just trying to help you."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but you made the mistake of taking my grandson and the three of you are going to pay."

"That's right," added Babe, "why aren't they in cuffs yet?"

"Isn't this an unholy alliance?" observed Simone.

"Don't worry it's not going anywhere," said JR.

"She took our son!"

"So did you. I said Kendall could take him."

"So what was this big production for?" demanded Derrick.

"Ask Babe, she's the one who got everybody worked up about nothing." With that he turned on his heel and left followed by Adam. But his ex wife stayed behind angered and embarrassed.

"If there's not going to be any charges against us could everybody leave?" asked Greenlee. "My husband and I need to talk."

"Detective Frye and the other officers, who were still miffed at being dragged into this, filed out leaving Ryan and the four women alone. Greenlee sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Thanks you guys-"

"You know you're not gonna get away with this," interrupted Babe.

"Oh my God! You're still here?" Before Babe could answer the obviously rhetorical question she was dismissed with a, "you can go now."

"I mean it," said the blonde ominously before retreating.

After she was gone the trio hugged and the husband and wife were left alone.

Back at the Chandler mansion, the two younger Adam Chandlers were playing in the nursery. JR was trying to get things back to normal after the much ado about nothing. As usual their good time was ruined by the arrival of their unwanted houseguest.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I cab home," said Babe. JR ignored her and kept on playing with is son. She continued, "I don't want her around my son anymore."

"That's unfortunate," replied JR.

"I mean it. I don't want her around my son and I don't want her in this house."

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm not the one you should to be spilling your hopes and dreams to. That would be Jamie. He's in jail by the way. He assaulted a few of those officers who were trying to keep him off my dad."

"If Kendall's not outta here tonight I'm gonna tell your friend, Ethan about you and Kendall and-"

"Now looks trotting out horses."

"-and your little take over scheme."

"Listening at doors now, Arabella?"

"And on phones. You really shouldn't take your business home with you."

"If Kendall leaves, you leave."

"That's not the deal. She leaves, I stay, and Ethan don't find out about nothing."

JR thought about for a long moment. So long a moment that Babe started repeating her blackmail. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. You do know that if you run to Ethan you won't be seeing Little Adam anymore. And that's just one of the advantages of you tattle-telling."

"I'll do it."

"So you'd risk never seeing your son again just so I won't get my company back?"

"I just know you won't risk being stopped when you're so close to getting what you want."

"You'd be surprised what I'd risk. Just think of the benefits. My son wouldn't be subjected to trash anymore, I could see Kendall whenever I wanted even in public, and I could throw both you and your ape in prison. Though you don't seem care that he's already headed there."

Stalemated, Babe left the room in a huff while JR continued playing with his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Still reeling from her argument with JR, Babe went to visit Jamie in jail hoping to get some sympathy from one of the few places she still could.

"And then, after all that, he didn't even want her to get arrested or anything."

"Well at least Lil' A's OK now," said Jamie.

"Barely! If Kendall's gonna leave him alone with somebody like Ryan Lavery who knows what she could do to him _or_ JR."

"JR can take care of himself and the baby, for now. But what we need to do is get him or Adam do get the charges against me dropped."

Babe looked at him in shocked anger, "How can you be so selfish when my son's in danger?"

"I don't think-"

"That's right you don't think. You don't think about anybody but yourself. My son's in danger every second he's with that woman and all you can think about is how _you're_ gonna get outta here."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you're right, you are," Babe said, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry-wait, wait- I'm sorry I didn't take that serious."

"You should be. It feels like I'm the only one who sees Kendall for what she is."

"I do too. We need to save our son from her."

"That's right. I gotta save my son and his daddy from her."

"Exactly. So let's tell JR we'll rat him out to Cambias if he doesn't pull some strings to get me outta here."

"You're still going on about that! That's the last weapon I got left and I'm not even sure it's gonna be working that much longer so there's no way I'm wasting it. God! I thought I could count on you but you're doing nothing but thinking about yourself!"

"Babe, wait don't go. I want to help but I can't when I'm in here."

"What'll you do if you get out? Nothing! Nothing that won't get you back in here. Hooking up with you was the hugest mistake I ever made."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah Jamie I do. If I hadn't got with you I might still be with JR right now."

"JR?" asked Jamie, confused. "You blame me for your break up with JR?"

"That's right. I could be happy now with my son and husband but because of you I'm here talking about the woman who's trying to steal my life."

Jamie was struck dumb by this. Slowly he sat down on the lower bunk in his cell.

"What am I even doing here?" she asked herself aloud. "I should be out there trying to my family back."

Swinging her purse over he shoulder she stormed out with renewed purpose, leaving Jamie to ponder over this.

Back at the Chandler Mansion, JR and Little Adam were in the nursery playing with alphabet blocks when the baby screamed out one of his favorite words.

"Ken'll!"

JR spun around as fast as he could, expecting to see her in the doorway ready to tell her off, but she wasn't there. He was a little disappointed and didn't know whether it was because he wanted to get the whole thing over with or if he just wanted her to come home.

"What are you talking about buddy?" he tried to laugh it off.

But the baby said it again, this time in a questioning voice.

"Ken'll?"

"Sorry I don't' know where she is right now," he said as though he could understand. "You might not be seeing her that much anymore."  
"Are you talking about me?" When he turned this time he found Kendall standing in the doorway of the nursery looking nervous and trying not to. Not knowing what to say JR turned his back on her.

"Thank you…for what you did back there at Greenlee's," she started, tentatively.

He didn't say anything.

"And I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence. He wasn't even looking at her. Instead all his attention was on the blocks he and his son were playing with, so Kendall decided to join them.

First, using the blocks, she spelled out "I AM SORRY" and looked up at JR, but he only wrote back "U SHOULD B" which was returned with a scowl and an "F U".

"Hey," he said covering it and looking at his son who'd already lost interest and was looking at other toys.

"Sorry."

"Yeah I heard."

"So what now? Are we breaking up because of this?"

"You're acting like this is nothing."

"JR nothing happened. As you can see," gesturing toward the baby, "Little Adam is fine."

"You left my son alone with a man who-"

"Don't even say it."

"-with a man who thinks he's too dangerous to be around his own kids."

"And he's wrong."

"Well I don't know if he is or isn't."

"Now you do."

JR simply laughed and went back to the blocks.

After yet another moment of silence Kendall got up from the floor and said, "I guess I'll go pack. I better hurry so I don't hit that five o'clock back up."

For a moment his blue eyes met her green ones. She wanted to stay as much as he wanted her too but neither wanted to be the first to admit it.

Their showdown was interrupted by Little Adam tugging at his father's shirt to get his attention. Apparently the baby wanted his help in lifting something so he could get to his toy piano. Once it was out the baby took a seat and started pressing buttons and shacking his blonde head to the rythme of it letting his hair fly. Both Kendall and JR laughed at this.

"That's so cute! He's going to be just like his daddy," she observed. "See this? What you have with Little Adam is what I want Ryan and Greenlee to have with their baby."

"But you can't use my son to get them that."

"I said I was sorry. What else can I do? I'll say it again. I am sorry and I won't do it again. The only excuse that can be given is that we were doing it for a good cause. We weren't trying to hurt anybody. It was just the opposite."

"I know that. It's just...I lost my son once and it scared me thinking it was happening all over again."

He was getting a little misty eyed so he turned away to hide it, but it didn't work. She could tell by the sound of his voice so she hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around to face her. The sight of him standing before her tears glistening in his eyes showed Kendall the full scope of what she had done. Before she knew it they were in each others arms clinging to each other.

"I'm so stupid."

"No I over reacted."

"No I should've thought about how you'd react before just went full steam ahead with this, stupid plan."

More apologies and reasurances passed back and forth between them so fast that they couldn't pin-point the moment when there words becaming kisses and the time between those became less frequent.

Di interupted them by calling out from down the hall, "JR? Are you up there?"

"Yeah I'm in the nursery," he called back as soon as he could speak. "You're just in time. We need you to be with Little Adam right now, Kendall and I are leaving to deal with some important business so."

"We are," Kendall asked, playfully.

"We can't put this off much longer," he replied equally as playful. "So let's go."

As soon as the door was shut behind them JR swept her up into his arm and heading in the direction of their bedroom kissing all the way. Because of that they couldn't really see where they were going and almost collided with Babe.

The three of them just looked at each other for a few seconds until Babe pushed past them with a "Grrrrr!"

JR and Kendall laughed.

"I think that just ruined the mood," said Kendall still laughing.

"Nah, we can get back," JR insisted, carrying her into the room and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
